lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost King
The Lost King is a short story which deals with the early life of Cuchulainn and all the things that happened to him before the start of the Lands of Albion storyline begins. The Lost King has one POV character in the form of the half titan Cuchalainn Lahmfada of whom speaks in the unreliable nature of many of the other POV characters. POV Character The Lost King has one POV character in the form of the half titan Cuchalainn Lahmfada of whom speaks in the unreliable nature of many of the other POV characters. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Cuchalainn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he discusses with his mother the circumstances of his birth. His mother explaining to him a folklore about his birth, and this is interrupted by the arrival of his father Lahmfada of whom tells him the truth of his birth in that he was born from the union of the Titan Lahmfada and his mother of which would make Cuchulainn a half titan and thus immortal in life span. Removed from the only home he had ever known he travelled with his father to Helms Deep where he met his family members and became inlisted into the Albion pantheon Chapter 2 Cuchalainn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he would be released as the Empire of Numeron would destroy large numbers of Trolloc in France and this led to his release. Not realizing who he was the Numenorians released him and in return for their assistence he would assist them in their expansion allowing them to expand deep in Hispania. Chapter 3 Cuchalainn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he would come to following the capture of Hispania by the Empire of Numeron the home sickness that Cuchulainn felt would force him to leave the Numenorians and return to Albion where he would take control of Pruta and in this control he would spend nearly two hundred years praying in the Temple of Eyrie where he would eventually come to understand that since he had left the gods had abandoned them to a large extent. Chapter 4 Cuchalainn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he would come to a conclusion following his prayers within the temple and now believing that the abandonment of the gods including his father was due to the failure of the Prutans he would travel north into the Highlands and spend the next hundred years questing for lost artifacts that they had lost from the Old Ones ruins. Chapter 5 Cuchalainn is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he would return to Pruta and discovered to his horror that while he was away the Kingdom of Bretonia had conquered much of Pruta and he returned to find that while he had all the elements to release Lahmfada he no longer controlled the Eyrie and thus the prison of Lahmfada was out of his grasp. Category:Story